What Dragon's Eat?
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: James Potter and friends try to find a baby dragon something to eat in the Hogwarts kitchen. Written for December Event's Advent Calendar, Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Paper Snowflakes, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Big Dinner Bash, and Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by December Event's Advent Calendar, Hogwarts Easter Winter Funfair's Paper Snowflakes, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Big Dinner Bash, and Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Advent Calendar I wrote Day 26's Magical Items prompt of Invisibility Cloak. For Paper Snowflakes I wrote for the character prompt of James Potter. For Big Dinner Bash I wrote Christmas Pudding's location prompt of the kitchens. For Build an Igloo I wrote Layer 3's fairy tale prompt of the creature dragon. I hope you all enjoy the little bit of Marauder Era fluff called What Dragon's Eat?.**

James Potter tried his hardest not laugh as Peter almost tripped down the stairs. It wasn't like James trying to be mean to his friend it was just easy for Wormtail to become the butt of the jokes at times. Like right now.

"Are you trying to get us caught, Wormy?" Sirius hissed.

Remus sighed looking to James to break off the inevitable argument that would ensue. It was always the same with Sirius and Peter. One would do something stupid and the other would make a comment then the two would be in a fight over. Remus didn't need to seen as being involved with this he was a Prefect after all.

"We won't get caught, Padfoot," Peter hissed back. "We're using James's invisibility cloak. No one can see us."

"It's an invisibility cloak not a hearing impaired cloak, Wormy. You're going to get us caught yelling..."

"Guys we have a mission to complete," James whisper hissed at his friends. "Remember what we said before we left the Common Room?"

"We have to feed the baby dragon in Forbidden Forest," both Peter and Sirius replied at the same time quietly.

James nodded. "Shall we continue on to the Kitchens then and find out little friend some food?"

The four boys continued in silence. James could that both Sirius and Peter were still sort of upset at each other but he also knew they very much wanted to see a real life dragon up close in person. James would have to talk to them both about this constant need to bicker and argue with each other all the time. But for the time being they'd just head into the kitchens which they'd arrived at.

Remus had gone over to where the house elves shelved the bread and began to look for the very sweetest of treats there. He'd read somewhere they liked sweet treats almost as much little boys did.

Across the room James was digging through the fridge with Sirius by his side. The two them figured gathering a selection of cold cuts for the baby dragon would be good idea. Adult dragons enjoyed meat. Didn't they? So why wouldn't a baby like the same things that an adult dragon would like? A laugh bubbled up in James's throat. This was the best adventure they'd ever had yet.

Meanwhile Wormtail had been given the job of being look out. The approaching footsteps from outside the kitchen didn't sound like a teachers but even if it wasn't they would still be in trouble. He cleared his throat and gave the trouble signal which was a double hoot.

"Wormy, stop being such a wimp," Sirius called.

The door knob jiggled a bit before staring to turn and Wormtail gave another double hoot before running towards James. He'd listen to him if anyone would.

"Someone's coming," Peter called out as he ran over to James and Sirius.

"What's going on here," came the voice of the last person the Marauders expected. Turning as one they saw standing in a tartan robe Professor McGonagal, arms crossed over her chest with Lily Evans by her side.

"Would you believe we're just coming for a midnight snack, Professor?" Sirius asked.

"Detention for all five of you," Professor McGongall said as she walked off mumbling about kids these days.

The mission a failure James and his friends trudged back to the Gryffindor Common. Lily followed them complaining about how they always seemed to get her in trouble of some sort. James promised himself that he'd find that baby dragon something to eat if it was the last thing he did..

 **I hope you all enjoyed the little bit of fluff that is What Dragon's Eat?.**


End file.
